GI Max
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: After a very crash landing the Flock ends up in the Pit.  Cobra has escaped and what if he's been pulling the strings in Max's life or the one behind it all. Max allys herself with the G.I. Joe and after becoming a member is ready to kick some Cobra . . .
1. Not Again

_**I do not any G.I. Joe or Maximum Ride characters.**_

Okay, I have to say this fast because I don't have a lot of time. I'm Max. Me and my family Fang and Iggy (both fourteen.), Nudge (11), the Gasman (8) and Angel (who thinks she's 7) are mutant Avian hybrids. That means we are 2% bird which means we have wings. Okay, so now that we have that covered I can continue.

I karate chopped the back of the M-geeks head. Its robotic eyes closed and its light went out. I immediately roundhouse kicked the robot next to me. I saw Angel back to back with Nudge. Fang punched the top of his M-Geek's head and it crumpled.

_Concentrate Max_ the Voice said. Yeah, I have a voice in my head. You got a problem with it? Well so do I.

I barely dodged the punch to my head. I quickly took care of it.

"You guys. Take cover." Iggy yelled. Immediately we all jumped in the air as Iggy threw a mechanical object. The bomb set off and then they were all splat.

"Yeah! They're all extra crispy now." The Gasman cackled. Even though he's blind, Iggy high fived Gazzy perfectly.

"Actually some are still moving." Nudge pointed out. Some were crawling around trying to get somewhere or find us.

"Then let's make like a banana and split." I turned to Fang with a slight smile.

"You're a comedian." His face was impassive. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Let's go." I flew ahead and the Flock followed. Okay so now I can explain. We had decided to explore more of the world so we began to fly. We flew to Egypt and were crossing the Sahara Desert. We took a pit stop in an oasis. As in a piece of green and water in the middle of a desert. Not the band. That would just be way too awkward. Then the M-Geeks attacked and well, you know the rest.

"So how do you think they're tracking us?" Iggy asked.

"Dunno. My chip is out so can't be me. Unless I have another. That would suck."

"Maybe they're following Gazzy's scent?" Angel giggled.

"Hey. This is actually good considering that I ate beans." Gazzy cried. The rest of the Flock giggled while I rolled my eyes.

"Well keep it down. The atmosphere has enough pollution." We flew in silence for fifteen minutes till Nudge broke it. As usual. She timidly asked.

"Max? What's that down there? I thought it was our shadow but it's all wrong. You see, down there?" I looked to where she pointed at the ground where there was a fast, dark moving object. I realized what it was but then it was too late. The next moment the air was full of bullets. I dodged them but two certain bird kids weren't fast enough.

"Max!" Angel yelled her eyes already full of tears. "Get them! Get Gazzy! And Nudge!" I cursed under my breath. The Gasman and Nudge were both plummeting to the sandy earth. We immediately dive-bombed after them. We were fast but not fast enough. I used my warp speed and they got closer. As I grabbed the Gasman I saw his eyes were closed and his shoulder was bleeding. My heart constricted. _No please! He's just a kid!_

"Maaaaaaaaax!" Nudge yelled. She was flapping one wing and the other was bleeding. I've had my wing shot and let me tell you. Not fun. I grabbed her around the waist and then I noticed we were way to close to the ground. I tried to pull up but I was going way too fast. I thought for a split second. I turned on my back and held Nudge and the Gasman on top of me. I landed on my back and wings and heard several cracks. The pain I felt was excruciating. As I blacked out I heard my name being called a lot. If I was dying then well crap. Maybe it was Ari calling my name. I would love to see him but my Flock needed me and apparently the world. And I kept hearing another name as my minded blacked. A guy named Joe.


	2. Pit Bottom

_**I do not own any G.I. Joe or Maximum Ride characters.**_

"Max!" Fang yelled. His face went cold when he saw the poof of sand and Max's eyes shut.

"What happened!" Iggy yelled angrily. He looked frustrated.

"They crash landed on Max." Fang answered hollowly.

"I can't get in her mind. Or Gazzy." Angel cried, tears streaming. Fang looked to their right and saw the M-Geek running towards them.

"Angel, go with Iggy. Ig you try to help them. I'll take care of the freakin robot." Fang flew to the M-Geek. He smashed feet first on it. It tried to punch but it missed and he kicked its neck and its lights began to dim. "Go to hell." He spat at it and smashed his foot on its head.

He ran back to Iggy and Angel. She was describing how they looked. His sensitive fingers where flying over Gazzy's bullet wound and he was wrapping his shoulder with some bandages.

"Nudge only got clipped in the wing. But she's unconscious." Angel sniffled.

"Yeah that might be just because of the jolt. Here wrap it for me and check for anything else. He got hit in the head but it just grazed him." He said tightly as he handed her a roll of bandages and ointments.

"Okay."

"And Max." Fang whispered. He reached to touch her.

"Don't touch her." Iggy said quickly. Immediately Fang pulled his hand back. "She probly got the worst of it. I don't know how bad she's . . . broken." He ran his fingers over her face. "Any blood?"

"No." Fang cursed Max in his head. Of course she would rather give herself than the others. That was one of her best and worst quality. Iggy was running his fingers over her ribs. He shook his head.

"This is _really_ bad. We need to wrap it up real tight." As they did Iggy reached to her back and hissed. "_Her wings!_ They're practically shattered."

"Ugh. No. _**NO!" **_Fang angrily punched the sand. It felt weird but he didn't say anything.

"Come on we got to do this fast before they heal wrong."

"I can't hear them." Angel cried, her eyes were bloodshot. Fang grabbed her shoulders.

"Angel. You need to calm down. Be brave. Max wouldn't want you to act like this. And when she _does_ wake up, she'll be disappointed." Angel nodded.

"Fang? Is there metal around here?" Iggy looked straight at him as his hands continued to wrap Max's wing.

"No. We're in the middle of a freakin desert."

"Well every time you guys move it sounds like it." Then suddenly there was a whirl of sand a couple of yards away from them. A giant pit was opening in the sand and they saw metal plates move. Then they were surrounded by a military plane and soldiers.

"Get on the ground _now." _Said a first guy.

He ran up to them with a gun. Fang snapped. He was tired of this. He immediately lunged at him and punched his face, his nose giving a satisfying crunch. There was no way he could have been stopped unless he had inhuman speed. Another tried to hit him with a gun but Fang kicked it out of his hand and at the same time his hand went back in an unnatural way. Iggy was trying to work on Max's wing while hiding them so Angel ran up. To the nearest soldier she spun and kicked his feet from under him. He hastily got up and aimed at her but she did a flip over his head and when she landed she kicked the back of his head and he went out.

Out of no were a black clad figure ran up to Fang. Fang was about to deliver a final punch to a soldiers face but he already looked unconscious. The figure pushed him away and then had a sort of sword to his throat. Fang eyes widen ever so slightly as he looked at the masked figure but then he fell back and kicked the black figure. But then he shot out some ninja stars and they threw Fang to the sand. Fang cursed and took them off and punched at the person. But suddenly he was gone. Fang spun around and punch. He continued to punch and kick but the figure always moved out of the way. Fang began to pant but he kept going. Then he noticed Iggy. He was facing off to other soldiers. He saw four more coming from the back obviously heading to Max, Gazzy and Nudge.

"No!" he snarled. He turned around and ran to them. He kicked the first soldier and he knocked into the other three. Iggy finished his two and went on the other side of the others. Angel came to. They were in a giant circle around them.

"Stand down. Stand the hell down." Someone yelled. A guy with super short brown hair came out in a black army uniform like the others and held a gun. Immediately the other soldiers began to lower their weapons. A black guy stepped out with him.

"Come on fellows their kids." He scowled. "And you guys where getting whipped."

"Rip." The first guy warned. "You kids okay. We're not going to hurt you." But Fang stared at him evenly. "You guys are hurt. We want to help you. But you have to let us. We won't hurt you."

"That's what they all say." Iggy growled.

"Well we're not like everyone."

"Trust me we're not. This is like-" the one called Rip blabbered but then kept quiet with a glance from the first guy. But then he turned to Fang.

"So what do you say?" If you don't get help they're going to die."

"Fang." Iggy whispered.

"They're saying the truth. They want to help us." Angel said confidently. Fang looked back at Max. Seeing her defenseless was too much.

"Fine. Help them." The other guy nodded and three gurneys were brought out. Then Max, the Gasman and Nudge were taken to the military plane. The rest followed.

"So what's your guys' name?" the first guy asked.

"You first." Countered Fang.

"Okay. I'm Duke. The guy who never shuts up is Ripcord. And you?" But then they landed on ground and all heck broke loose. Fang quickly noted that they were in an underground base but that's all he got. Max and they were rolled away and the rest followed behind. They went to a medical wing. The whole time Angel held Iggy's hand and all Fang could see was the gurneys. Next thing they knew they were outside a glass medic room were a dozen doctors were starting to work over them. Suddenly everyone jumped and froze.

"Can you here?" Fang asked.

"No. The glass is bullet proof." Iggy answered.

"But they know." Angel whispered as she hugged Celeste. She needed a good wash. Then a doctor steeped out and looked at them critically.

"Are you guys like them?" he sounded slightly shocked but cool too.

"Yes." Fang's fist tightened and he snapped "Can you help them or not?"

"I don't trust our blood source so you two will have to give them some donations. Step in the room next store and get your blood drawn. Then someone will look at your wounds." Then with that he turned back inside and the doctors began to work. They went to the room and there were two doctors.

"Go ahead and sit down." The lady said. As the lady took care of Fang and Iggy's blood work the guy looked at Angel's cuts and bruises. Then it was their turn.

"We'll go and get you guys some food. Stay here." The guy said and they left.

"Mmmhhh." Iggy and Fang answered. They were so dizzy they wouldn't even be able to get out the door. But they didn't even have a chance when doors opened. Duke and Ripcord walked in with the guy clad in black and a woman. She had fiery red hair and looked very beautiful but with a lethal edge. Seeing that Fang and Iggy really couldn't talk Angel stepped up.

"Who are _you_?" she glanced at the red head and guy in all black.

"I'm Scar-"

"No." Fang sat up. "What do you want?"

"Well we just wanted to check up on you." Duke answered. "We talked to the doctors and they said that the others will be fine. The little boy has to go into surgery but it will be pretty minor. He's all ready healing. The older girl to. She has a bunch of broken ribs and her . . . uh wings were in really bad shape but they're putting the bones back into place and she'll be fine. She got the worst. The other girl should wake up soon and her wing is fine." The rest sighed in relief.

"That was a close one."Iggy cried relief.

"Way to close for comfort." Fang sighed. They were going to be okay.

"Yes!" Angel punched her fist and ran to Iggy and Fang and she made them all have a group hug. Not with her mind but simply by being herself.

"So we didn't get your guys' name. Or all of ours." Duke said quickly. He already knew that was the only compromise. "That's Scarlett." The red head smiled and waved. "And that's Snake Eyes." The guy in black bowed slightly.

"Why doesn't he talk?" Angel asked pointing to Snake Eyes.

"He doesn't talk." Scarlett simply said.

"Really?" Iggy said with sarcasm and pushed Fang forward a little. "Neither does this one."

"No. I mean he doesn't talk. At all." Scarlett said matter-of-factly.

"Yea. Ninja can't talk or he might give himself away." Ripcord laughed.

"So ninja." Iggy mused "No wonder I can hardly hear his footsteps."

"Yea. Or see him." Rip continued.

"Exactly. But then again I can't see anyone." Iggy said sourly.

"What do you mean? He's right there."

"Dude, I'm blind!" Iggy waved his hand in front of his face exasperated.

"Really?"

"No freakin duh."

"SO names?" Duke said trying to prevent a fight.

"I'm He-Who-Can't-Be-Name-For-Too-Much-Awesomeness. But for short you can call me Mufasa." Iggy said with a perfectly straight face. Everyone spun to look at him with surprise. Scarlett opened her mouth but couldn't find any words. She spun to Fang.

"What about you tall, dark and silent?" she sounded as if she was trying to be easy going but it sounded strained.

"Exactly that." He said impassively. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? Tall Dark and Silent?"

"You forget Secretly Looking For A Hug. That's his middle name." Iggy stage whispered. Fang rolled his eyes. Scarlett blinked. Then she leaned down and patted Angel's hair.

"And you sweetie? What's your name?" she said in a childish voice.

Angel smiled sweetly. "I'm Demonic Reformed. My last name is Keep-Touching-Me-And I'll-Drop-Kick-You-To-Next-Week." He smile dropped and she looked at her dead serious. They tried not to smile. They remembered when Max used that on an interviewer. Scarlett pulled her hand back as if Angel had bitten it. She turned to the others and then she narrowed her eyes at Snake Eyes. His shoulders were shaking and he was holding his stomach.

"You better not be laughing." She frowned. Rip and Duke looked amazed but Scarlett was unfazed as if she saw this often. After a moment he straightened. You could see the smile imprint under the face mask. Then he picked up his hands and did a bunch of signs that were signed language. Fang and especially Iggy were oblivious as Scarlett's face reddened.

"What do you mean? How are we?" Some more movements and Scarlett turned to them and sighed.

"He said that they are wasting their time trying to interview us."Angel said to Fang and Iggy. They turned to Angel.

"You know sign language?" Duke asked.

"No. I can read minds. I'm tela – tela."

"Telepathic." Iggy said.

"Yea that!" But everyone else just looked shocked. Then Rip slammed the wall with his hand.

"I have no ideas what I did but _please_ get me out of the Twilight Zone!"

"Rip." Duke snapped.

"What else did he say? After Scarlett?" Fang asked.

"That we were obviously to well train and that we wouldn't give a straight answer for anything no matter what."

"Yeah that sounds like us." Iggy closed his eyes, laced his finger behind his head and leaned against the wall.

"Thank you." Angel smiled sweetly at Snake Eyes but this time with meaning. "He said that we are quite remarkable and that whoever trained us must be proud." Her smile fell a little. "And Max did. She's the one in the room with the broken ribs and stuff. She's taken care of me, all of us, our whole life."

Everyone was silent at looked at the remaining Flock with sympathy. Then Snake Eyes crossed the room and gently patted Angel's shoulder. She looked up at him then threw her arms around his legs. Snake Eyes at first was shocked but then hugged her back. After awhile Angel looked up smiling a bit.

"Thanks" then she turned to Fang and Iggy. "He said that we shouldn't worry. They have the top medical officers in the nation here. Even some of the top in the world, probly."

"Um, so what now." Iggy said bored.

"Well, we made some rooms for you guys to sleep and rest up. We'll show you to the mess hall. In awhile you can see the others."

Fang nodded.

"Then let's go." Rip said heading to the door. They walked out then the Flock, Angel holding Snake Eyes hand. All of a sudden there were shouts and a bunch of doctor's ran into the room that Max, Nudge and Gazzy were in. Before anyone could really comprehend anything Fang, Iggy and Angel pushed themselves in the room. They were all screaming around Max but it was hard to understand it all. Finally Fang grabbed the nearest doctor by the shoulder and shook him.

"What. Happened. To. Her."

"Her head." He stuttered. "We thought it was a minor concussion but she-"

"But what!" he yelled.

"She's slipping into a coma."

The roomed seemed to spin. Fang let go of the doctor and went to Max's side. He grabbed her hand and laid his forehead on it. How? How could this happen? No. How could he let it? But you can't control max. Sometimes it looked like she couldn't even control herself. "And her chances?"

"Like everyone else's."

"How much Doc?" Iggy growled. He was holding Angel who was sobbing.

"One in a million."

"She can make it." Fang said confidently. No matter how many times the numbers were against them they got through. Especially Max.

"Are you sure, son? The chances are so slim."

"Dude, have you taken a look at us!" Iggy yelled and spread out his magnificent wings. Everyone rustled their wings to. The doctor paled.

"What do you suggest then?" Fang glared at the doctor. He opened his mouth and then Snake Eyes put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. He then talked to him in ASL.

"He said 'I hope you're not suggesting that we just let her die, doctor. After all, we have seen the miracles of comas.'" Angel helped. Snake Eyes slightly inclined his head to Scarlett. She blushed slightly but picked up her chin to the doctor.

The doctor slugged his shoulder. "I don't want to give up your hopes but." He glanced at his clipboard. "Fine. We'll do all that we can."

After awhile they all began to leave. Only Fang, Iggy and Angel stayed. Snake Eyes and Scarlett were the last to leave. But before all of them left. They all would turn to Max. They all looked at her hoping, willing that she would wake up.

_**Please be nice with the reviews. I want them but know that this Is getting pretty complex for me with all my other stories. Check them out if you want and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
